dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Coven of Thule
Due to the present threat to their rule, this secret society sought an escape through the power of mysticism conjuring a separate dimension where they could rule unimpeded. Using the destruction of Atlantis by its former monarchs hand as the sacrifice needed to create their new empire, they took a good chunk of the Atlantean populous to the new realm of Thule, these practitioners of the dark arts hid beyond plain sight working the new slave labor around the clock to keep said dark metropolis alive. Powering ancient spells that hide Their kingdom, sequestering it from the mainstream continuum long after their old adversary had sunk Atlantis beneath the waves. Planned Resurface Over the course of 5000 years, the spells separating the coven's creation from the modern age steadily began to falter in efficiency, causing various patches of their world to bleed into the other side. In that time, however, the evil mystics began plotting to reestablish Thule's dominance over the entire universe as a whole, first sending structures saturated in their foul power throughout the stars in order to colonize them as a sort of test phase to ascertain crossing capability. All in order to gauge sending more of their home dimension teaming with countless monstrous soldiers, backed by the Thule Bane Field they created over to Earth for final conquest. When their incursion into the main universe brought the attention of Atlantis' current king Aquaman, The Thule society began their own subterfuge having been well aware of the opposition Arthur presented. Enlisting the aid of the Xebelian Hila, having enhanced her natural abilities through wizardry and planting her within the high court of Arthur's country, replacing her sister and brand him a traitor to the crown she had usurped and assuming the mantle of regent in his stead. Over the course of events they had ordered the states militant forces along with an elite hunting crew of mercenaries headed by Tempest to track and eliminate Arthur through their proxy on the throne. In the meantime, Thule's incursion into their universe would go on unimpeded for a time. After some months however Arthur Curry began fighting back against the invasion backed both by their agents in Atlantis headed by a small consortium of Thule wizards overseeing Hila and her forces who infiltrated the undersea Kingdom, they are later seen standing over a bound Mera as they peer through a scrying glass to check up on their mutual enemy and status of planetary encroachment. In the final throes of The Coven's invasion of his home reality, Aquaman is consulted by Wonder Woman as the quickening of their breaching in from all around the world to the moon and back. Soon they launch a new assault on his Hometown of Maine, Amnesty Bay. Meanwhile back in Atlantis Aquaman makes a final assault to rescue his true queen while the rest of the Justice League Directly attacks Thule to rescue the rest of its denizens, At the same time Mera makes her own escape binding the sorcerers from Thule guarding her using her abilities to escape from their mystic bonds. Soon The ruler of Thule are assaulted by both king and queen of Atlantis and are brutally dispatched, using the same blessing that protects him from their magics as the sacrifice Arthur destroys Thule by tapping into the wellspring of its power ending the sorcerer kings threat for good. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = The coven acts very similar to and looks like Hagen. Both of them also managed to turn Mera against Aquaman. | Links = }} Category:Sorcerers Category:Magicians Category:Atlanteans Category:Homo Magi